RWBY The last goodbye
by Storyteller 2013
Summary: A tribute collection of sorts showing the grief of ocs of RWBY as they gather to say goodbye one last time to Monty Oum.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY

The Last goodbye.

Chapter one

Eight Roses

"Well that could have been better." Team Opal walked the streets of Vaile after a rough mission in the Forever Fall Forrest It was midafternoon on a cloudy day. Pearl smiled tossing her long Blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well at least we got back home alright Lapis and we get to sleep in our beds tonight." She looked around a perplexed look on her face. "Hey have you guys noticed how quite it is today?" They all suddenly noticed that she was right at this time of the day the street was busy the local hustle and bustle of shops, students unwinding after a long day of classes by hanging out in the parks or shopping or eating at any food booth or Restaurant. But today it was quite as a tomb.

Orwell looked around but was unsure as to why it was like this today. "Well it was the Finals for Griff Ball yesterday. Most of the town must be hungover form all that partying yesterday." Alexandra Drite nods but looks unconvinced. "Let's get home and eat I need a shower and I am too tired to eat out right now." Her voice, which had a southern accent, sounded tired. They all nodded and headed Back to Beacon.

When the Airship landed worry had started to set is a little deeper as a sea of Black clad students heading back to the school a cloud of sadness and dejection hung over them like a black cloud. Out of the crowd a young woman approached her silver eyes were red from hours and hours of crying. "Ruby what's wrong?" she gasped and looked like she was going to break down again in a fit of sobs. "H-H-He's dead Monty died while you were gone!" She starts crying again and hugged him for support. He holds her as he and his team feel a wave of loss and pain wash over them.

"How did it happen?" Lapis asked As Ruby sobbed her Sister and uncle Qrow explain that when they had left, Monty had went into a hospital for a routine medical exam but suffered an allergic reaction to the asthenic and slipped into a coma for a week then passed away in his sleep. They couldn't believe it he had been alive and strong when they were there and Orwell had fallen to a prank that he had died not two weeks ago. "You guys missed the Funeral today but if you want to see the Mausoleum you have to do it later the graveyard is still full of people leaving it." Qrow said looking sadly at them.

"Then we will go tomorrow"

The next morning Team OPAL walks to the graveyard clad in black which was broken by a single Rose that matched their colors all felt the empty void of grief in their souls Qrow had given directions to Orwell last night at the Reception. At the gate, they met some unexpected guests. The dark team CRNM the young team that fought with The White Fang and had ran into OPAL many a time in battle they too were dressed in black and had roses. Lapis Growled in contempt. "What the hell are you doing here you bastards?"

Carnatica Nekros, who was in a red-trimmed black dress, looked at the young Bat Faunus and tried not to show her tears however she wasn't that successful as a few spilled down her cheek. "Same as you I expect. None of us would be here if not for him."

"She's right," Pearl admitted. "Let's not fight Lapis….we are here to mourn, not fight." They all nodded and entered together and made their Way to the mausoleum. On a hill in the graveyard of Vale the Eight Figures stood in front of a mausoleum, the Final resting place of Mont Oum The day was overcast and layers of clouds soon released waves of rain on the mourners. They let it fall on them it helped hide their tears.

Orwell spoke up his voice was thick with emotion. "We are gathered to say Goodbye to a very dear Friend and Father. He will be missed by all." It was all he could say as his voice threatened to break. Orwell walked up to the stone tomb and laid a black rose at the door. "Good-bye Monty thanks for everything." Orwell Whispered and backed away.

Next came Pearl Skye her long blonde hair spilled down her back. She was trembling with grief. "May your dreams and hopes shine as bright as the stars in the heavens a-and," A sob escaped her lips and tears trickled down her cheeks mixing with the falling rain, "and lead us to a better tomorrow." Pearl laid her sea blue rose next to Orwells' then backed away crying Orwell stretched out his arms and held her.

"Happy t-trails my friend." Sobbed Alexandra Drite she whipped her eyes as she laid her orange rose with the others. "You were a great blessing to us all." As Lapis approached he still could not believe this was happening. Here he was in front of the tomb of his mentor and inspiration for dancing and many other things in his life now dead and gone forever. "We'll see you around Buddy!" He said through his tears and laid is purple rose down.

Carnatica was trembling as she approached the doors of the tomb and laid her red rose down " I-I can't thank you enough for what you did! I wish you were s-st-still..." Carnatica overcome by her grief fell to her knees and wept aloud. Her friend Ard knelt by her side, comforting her and placed his brown rose with the others. "May you be welcomed among the honored Monty." He lead her back to the others feeling his own sorrow overcome him.

The last two walked up together neither wanted to do this. Nickle put her silver rose down on the doorstep and looked confused. " It's odd. Being an android I don't feel like Humans do. But I feel your passing will leave a hole in my life that can never be filled. Have I missed the point? Am I being selfish?" Marun put a hand on her shoulder and laid a maroon rose down. "No Nickle, you got the point. May you rest well my friend and May your legend live on till the end of time."

The eight of them stood there weeping for their lost mentor but as they mourned they knew that he would live on in the hearts and minds of those he inspired and touched.


	2. Chapter 2

The following is a fan tribute RWBY is Owned by Rooster Teeth please support the official release

Chapter two

Team Shadow

Night had fallen on the kingdom of Vale. The cloudy sky blocked the majority of light from the moon and stars while producing a moderate rain fall upon the earth below. The cemetery of Vale was completely dark save for the lanterns on the walkway and light from the guard post.

As the rain poured down in the night, a faint yet steady thumping sound is heard in the distance as four figures emerged from the shadows of the night, slowly march towards the tomb. Adorned in black and white, wearing colonial covers upon their heads and black sunglasses in an attempt to remain anonymous. They wore heavy black trench coats with white accents and brass buttons that shown as bright as gold over black dress shirts with white neck ties and an empty brown bandolier belt that went from their right shoulder to their left hip and connected with a white waist belt which carried their sabers that they would use to honor their fallen comrade. Their trousers were also black with a white stripe along the outside seam as well as a white web belt with the same gold like brass buckle. Their black boots, which rose to the top of their shins, shined, reflecting the light from the candle-like lanterns lining the cement walkway, metallic bands wrapping around the heels of their boots.

The quartet marched forward slowly yet deliberately towards their destination in perfect harmony, one sound for four steps. Upon the hillside reserved for the heroes of Vale, a lone mausoleum stands near the top, the lantern lit walkway widely branching off toward the tomb in a sharp turn and stopping at the door. Two torches hung from the wall and illuminated the doorway which was covered by a small stone awning.

The four men marched in-line down the walkway, as they crossed in front of the tomb, they stopped on their left foot and drove their right heel into the left, creating one distinct metallic click that briefly disrupted the steady ambiance of the falling rain. Pushing off with their right foot and pivoting on their left, the four shadows turned a perfect ninety degrees left in unison to face the tomb, driving their heels together again with the same metallic click. Their toughest goal now in front of the them, the four advanced nine steps towards the tomb and stopped as one, generating one more click.

As they prepared themselves for the difficult task at hand, they noticed a small colorful arrangement of flowers in the doorway under the awning.

Jason, a young man with shaggy cut short brown hair and gold eyes and a small scar on his lip in his and was fourth year like his teammates at Atlas Academy, looks over the tomb with surprise. "Flowers?"

Kyle nods his red eyes twinkle with unshed tears but was happy to see him and his team were not the only ones that came. The faunus gray hair was pulled back in a small regulation pony tail like his fellow Marines. A scar running down his right eye made his handsome face look more rugged and stoic. "Multi-colored roses, at least four dozen and other single roses."

Lance Stands at a stiff attention candle light glinting off his golden hair. His face, like the rest of his team, had scarred from a long completed mission ran across his face which, despite trying to look stoic and emotionless, clearly showed he wasn't sure he wanted to be here. "Think they're from other teams?"

The team leader, Marcus, shook his head softly. His red hair cut short and his ice blue eyes showed his deep sadness and loss. The scar on his left cheek caught a stray raindrop and directed it down to his chin. Whether he didn't bother to wipe it away or he didn't care didn't really matter he needed to focus on this task. "Doesn't matter. They came to pay their respects just like we are..."

Lance looks at him. Concern in his voice. "Sir?"

Marcus huffed then regained his military composer. "...let's get this over with."

"Aye aye, Sir." His team said.

The men stood at attention silently for a few seconds before drawing and presenting their sabers in unison to the tomb, then stood at parade rest as the first man began to pay his respects.

Kyles' last round for Monty

Kyle stands to attention, presents sword, carries and returns sword to scabbard, steps forward to the door "I'm not one for sentimental words or fancy speeches, so I'll come to the point and let you rest Sir. I didn't know what you would like, but I figured that I'd at least bring you a glass of my personal favorite liquor."

He pulls a flask and a small wine glass from under his coat. "My own brew." He kneels down and unscrewing the bottle pours half a glass. "I'm sure you would have liked this one, it's mixed with honey and citrus. Not the easiest to mix with whiskey, but I think I got it right." He places the glass in front of the door under the awning. "Unfortunately I can't share a drink with you now, but I promise to have a glass tonight in your honor." rising to his feet he looks at the door. "I'll see you on the other side Sir, and when I do, drinks are on me." He turns about, returns to the formation, faces the tomb, draws and presents sword, orders and carries sword then stands at parade rest.

23rd.

Jason stands to attention, presents sword, carries and returns sword to scabbard, steps forward to the door and pulls a black book from under his coat. "If I may Sir, I'd like to read you a passage from the book of an ancient religion. I find that in dark times, some of these words can bring peace and comfort." He opens the book to a marked page. "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters

. He restores my soul; he guides me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; you anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in The house of the Lord forever."

Jason closes the book. "I don't know who this guy is or what planet he lives on, but it sounds like he takes care of good people in the afterlife. If that's the case then he's certain to take great care of you Sir, cause you...you were one of the best Sir, without a doubt. But you know, if his house isn't all that great, I'm sure you can give him a few pointers on how to spruce it up a bit, you know, your style." He kneels down in front of the door. "I'll leave this with you Sir. It's got quite a few good passages in it, minus all the crazy parts of course." He places the book in front of the door to the left of Kyle's glass and stands. "Sir...I know you departed this world with so much left unfinished and so much more you planned to do. I know I don't have the right to do this, but if I may Sir ask just one thing before I go." He paused for a moment "Just rest easy Sir." He asked wiping a tear from his eyes. "I promise that we will keep moving forward, just like you wanted us to. But, we're bringing you forward with us in our hearts." He turns about a looks back to the tomb. "Good bye Sir." He returns to the formation, faces the tomb, draws and presents sword, orders and carries sword then stands at parade rest.

The confession of Lance

Lance stands to attention, presents sword, carries and returns sword to scabbard, steps forward to the door. "I won't lie to you Sir, I didn't want to come tonight. Not because I didn't want to see you, but because I didn't want it to be true, didn't want you to really be gone. But, I made a promise, we all did, that we would come and see you when we were able to."

"Truthfully, I was scared. From the moment we got the news to just a few minutes ago, I was scared. Scared of what was going to happen to us. Scared of what would become of our people. Scared of not knowing what to do when we heard the news, what I'd say when this moment came. Scared of crying, so scared I couldn't cry. I was even scared walking up the gate to get in here. The funny thing is, now that I'm here...I'm not scared anymore, and I don't know why. I can't explain it, but somehow, I just know that everything and everyone is going to be alright."It's going to hurt and suck worse than anything that I've ever endured. But I just know deep down that it'll all work out and we'll come out of this stronger than ever."

Reaching into his coat, Lance pulls out a couple of kunai knives. "I'm not sure if this will be an appropriate tribute, but I figured this is the kind of gift that I would give you if I had the chance to meet you. They're pure white steel forged with burn dust crystals. I only had enough for two of these and by the time I bought them I was issued my kukri and combat knife. Man, I thought, what a waste of money, right. But now I know what I can use them for." Kneeling down he places one of the kunai in front of the door to the left of Jason's book.

"There, now we both have one and I promise I'll always carry this one with me, even into battle." He rises to his feet. "I have to go now Sir. Please, take care of yourself." Lance turns about, returns to the formation, faces the tomb, draws and presents sword, orders and carries sword then stands at parade rest.

Tags for a fellow wardog, mentor, and brother.

Marcus stands to attention, presents sword, carries and returns sword to scabbard, steps forward to the door. "I don't know if you can hear me Sir, so I'm going to speak as loudly, clearly, and firmly as I can without disturbing those among us."

"We had a difficult time convincing Lance to come out here tonight. To be honest with you Sir, I didn't want to come out here either. But I think that I would have regretted it if I didn't come tonight. Besides, if I didn't, I might not have met some of your fans."

Kneeling down, he palced his hand on the door. "I won't lie Sir, news of your death filled me with emotions that I should know how to control. I felt hurt...anger...scared...confused, and the worst part about it was there was nothing I could do to help you and nothing I could do to make any of this go away. I'm a Marine Sir, like my brothers. When a problem arises in front of us, we gear up, go out and take it down, no matter to situation, we go."

"So to be charged with the protection of the people and not be able to do anything to help is the worst kind of feeling any protector can feel. Worse still, it was you. You, a man who never once cursed the dark and lit not a candle, but a torch to shine upon the world. You, a man who brought together the misfits, the strays, the outcasts, and the lost, and created a world for us all to come together and united us a family. You, the man who's creative light and unique mind saved my life and let me believe again." His Voice cracked slightly at the end of this speech.

Fighting back tears and pulling a red rose from under his coat, he continued. "This Sir, is a symbol of the light and love that you bestowed upon us in this life, that I now return to you as a gesture that we will always love you and never let your light fade from our memories or our hearts. He places the rose to in front of the door to the left of Lance's kunai. "And this." There are tears in his eyes reaching under his collar pulling his dog tags out he rips them off of his neck. "Is my service, my commitment to this world, my reason for being, made better by your influence and light. You are a hero to me Sir."

Marcus places his tags alongside the rose standing to his feet facing the door and renders a salute towards the door. "Rest easy Sir, we'll carry you from here." He dries his eyes, turns about, returns to the formation, faces the tomb, draws and presents sword, orders and carries sword then stands at parade rest.

Before they could present their sabers to say goodbye, Lance returned his blade to the scabbard and broke formation and walked to the door and pulled his tags as well and places them next to his kunai, saluting the tomb without a word before returning to the formation. Jason and Kyle looked to each other and followed suit, placing their tags with their tributes and saluted the tomb in silence. Returning to formation, they all drew the sabers and stood at rest. The three glanced over at their leader who gave them a small smile before facing the tomb once more.

After a few brief seconds, they came to attention as one and presented their sabers in final respect before preparing to return them to their scabbards. As they slowly guided their blades to their sheaths, they stopped, their blades still visible by a few inches. They faced the tomb one final time and in one swift motion, pushed their sabers completely into their scabbards releasing the handle as it fell, the hilt colliding with the sheath to create a light click.

The four then turned about in unison and faced forward, the tomb now behind them. Together, they marched back to the main path and stopped as one, their heels clicked again as the rain continued to fall. After one final pause, they faced right and clicked their heels one last time before marching back down the path they came towards the gate.

As they left the cemetery, their hearts were still heavy but their minds were now clearer, a feeling of weight somehow lifted from their bodies and the feeling of knowing that, one day, all would become right once more as they marched forward and vanished back into the night from whence they came.

 **Storyteller2013 appears looking sad:** thank you for reading this new chapter. I want to thank Michael Blair Caruthers. For letting me adapt this to add this this tribute to one of the most inspiring and creative man of that was taken to soon. Please raet and review and if you haven't watched RWBY Please look it up and watch it and as the song says See you another day.

 **P.** S. Keep Moving Forward.


End file.
